Risa Hokkaido
(creator, deceased) |magic = |image gallery = yes}} Risa Hokkaido is one of the "actual" members of the Cait Shelter guild, and its current Guild Master. Initially created as an illusion, she was manifested fully as an actual person after Roubaul's death and came about to make the guild legal and an actual guild in remembrance of Roubaul. Appearance Risa is a tall, approximately twenty-nine year old woman with long light purple hair tied into a braid halfway down her back and a kind, green-blue eye. Her left eye is missing, and she wears a thick layer of bandages in order to disguise the injury. She is somewhat dark-skinned, though she is more tan than dark, and her skin was a lighter color before she "materialized" after Roubaul's death. Possibly because of her fondness for servantry, she wears a maid's uniform as an outfit. The first layer of clothing includes a light purple corset, a long, darker purple dress and a lighter purple ribbon. Over this, she wears a white apron of sorts with a medium-sized white bow located at the juncture of her back and hips where the apron splits up into two pieces, and she includes a teacup-like hat with parts her frontal hair and bangs. Personality Initially, Risa appeared as a submissive, kind, friendly and gentle Mage of the guild, having welcomed and co., as well as being introduced as 's surrogate mother at the Shelter. She easily inherited the personality of Roubaul, having been a woman of his own creation. After his death, she took on a less-submissive but still kind and gentle personality in order to lead the guild into what she called Roubaul's dream. As a guild master, she possesses a steadfast attitude to protect the members of her guild and has a strong belief in friendship, happiness and kindness. She believes quite strongly that bonds are the key to strength and a person can only become stronger when they need to protect something they care for. As a result, she only uses her power when she needs to protect something or someone she cares for. When she used her Take Over during her battle with Madeline, she showed a different side to her personality. She was confident, and very rude to Madeline, labeling her plan stupid and calling her weak. She expressed very little qualities from her original personality, something she was stated to have regretted later. While in this form, she is very cruel and nearly ripped Madeline's arms off as punishment for attacking Fairy Tail. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Magic Take Over: Risa is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which allows her to take over the powers and particular abilities of particular creatures she really "knows". She was created with this type of Magic by Roubaul so that she may be able to protect Wendy Marvell and other members of the Shelter (ex. ). The particular form she uses is called Demon Soul. * Demon Soul: Demon Soul is a very powerful Take Over spell worthy of a Guild Master. This spell is more powerful than Satan Soul, being an advanced version of it, of sorts. Demon Soul allows her to take the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. The spell seemingly requires activity and a great deal of magic energy, as she unleashed a black ray of energy when she activated it for the first time in several years during her battle with Madeline. Demon Soul is activated by removing her eye bandage, which causes her to be surrounded in a black shroud of wisp-like energy which disappears within a short while to reveal her new appearance. In said state, she is shown with darker skin and her hair is worn long with a thorny, black rose pin placed on the left side of her face. She is shown wearing a dominatrix-like outfit which reveals some of her legs, her chest and collarbones, and upper arms. The upper part of the outfit covers her neck and the edges run up to her cheeks, where the pointed edges resemble face paint. Her eyes tend to glow a demonic red and have a slit-like pupil at times. The spell, despite her status as a Guild Master, is highly exhausting and can render her unable to preform simple magic such as Transformation correctly for several days. As such, it is used as a last resort and only when required. **'Immense Strength': In her Demon Soul form, her physical strength is dramatically increased. She was easily able to punch a stone wall and crumble it into small shards with a single touch and was able to stop a punch from in his Titan form, which caused an extreme shock wave to resonate, causing the area around them to be entirely destroyed. **'Telepathy': In her Demon Soul form, she is able to use telepathy to send mental messages to others. She first used this to show Makarov Dreyar that she was still in control of herself and used it to send a battle plan to defeat Madeline to him as well. She is even able to show memories she has and experiences she had. **'Immense Durability': Risa's durability in this for is far beyond normal, as she is able to withstand gunshots, , and even , emerging without a single scrape and continuing to battle. **'Immense Speed': Risa's speed while using Demon Soul allows her to travel miles within seconds which permitted her to protect Makarov Dreyar from Madeline within seconds, despite being in at the time. Enhanced Strength: Even in her normal form, she is able to utilize a great amount of strength. She was shown breaking through a wall with a single punch, and even destroyed many walls within the Cait Shelter guild during an incident where she was angered. Immense Magic Power: As a Guild Master, Risa's magic power is extremely high and relatively equal to that of Makarov Dreyar. She is able to exert when she chooses, an experience which can be terrifying for others if she is angry. When exerted, her magic power creates a dark black aura (purple at times) around her and turns her eyes a demonic pink color, reminiscent of when using her Demon Soul, and turns her pupils to slits. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Cait Shelter Category:Guild Masters